


Requited Love

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [54]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sanders Sides Holiday Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Logan's family is throwing a gala close to Christmas and Logan intends to ask Virgil to be his date. However, he ends up asking to 'get [his family] off his back' and thus, they agree to pretend to be dating for the event.It gets a whole lot more chaotic when both are in love with each other and having to pretend to like each other (but not like too obviously?)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Requited Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of my favorites of the ones I've written - I'm just so proud of how it came out! :D It was originally posted on December 19, 2018 ^^
> 
> Prompt 10 - Fake relationship for the holidays  
> Warnings - mention of anxiety (Virgil's here so...)

“Just ask him! You can do it, Logan!” Roman watches as Logan continues to pace around his room like he’s been doing for the past half an hour.

“I don’t know, Roman. It’s so close to Christmas, he has to have something the day of. I’ve gone dateless before, it wouldn’t hurt to do it again.” Logan says, adjusting his glasses, unconsciously giving away that the real reason is how nervous he is.

“I know for a fact that he has nothing planned that day.” Roman says with a grin, shrugging when Logan looks over at him with an expression that screams ‘how do know for sure?’ “Best friend privileges,” Roman says and Logan nods.

“Ah, so Patton told you,” Logan smirks when Roman gasps at that, the smirk fading as his worries swarm his mind again. Now if Virgil were to say no, it would be an actual rejection…

“Maybe so, but come on! You’re meeting up with him later, aren’t you?” Roman leans back and takes a sip of the tea Logan made for them both.

“Yes, but I don’t see what that has to do with anything,” Logan says, pausing for a moment to look at him before the restless energy causes him to resume pacing.

“Just ask him then! You’ll be alone together, or as alone together as a bookstore will let you be! It’s the perfect opportunity!” Roman groans when Logan continues to look unsure, though it’s a little less than before.

“But he could still say no! And now I know it’s not because he won’t have the free time!” Logan says and Roman rises to his feet, walking over and setting his hands on his best friend’s shoulders.

“But he could also say yes. And isn’t that chance worth asking him in the first place? You’ll never know if you don’t try.” Roman says earnestly, tearing through all of Logan’s worries easily.

Logan pauses to consider his words, thinking over what would happen if Virgil says yes to this. His heart starts to race in his chest and a smile spreads across his face at the idea that Virgil would want to be his date.

“See? You’d be missing out on even more happiness if you let yourself chicken out and not say anything.” Roman says and Logan nods.

“You’re right. When we meet up, I’ll ask him to be my date for the gala.” Logan says, causing Roman to grin and remove his hands from Logan’s shoulders.  
“Great! If I know our emo nightmare, he’ll say yes. Just tell him exactly what he’s getting himself into.” Logan nods again, already having planned on doing that. “I wish you the best of luck. Now… About what you’re wearing the night of the gala…”

Logan tunes him out for a moment, both of them knowing that Roman’s going to help pick out his outfit anyway while managing to keep it in line with what his parents would want.

Thanks, Roman, I might need that luck…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan stands out their usual bookstore, two drinks in his hands, hoping that the hot chocolate will keep Virgil relaxed through the conversation.

“Ah, Virgil, there you are,” Logan says with a soft smile as Virgil approaches, his own smile on his face. “For you.” Logan presses the hot chocolate forward into Virgil’s gloved hand.

“Thanks. Is this?” Virgil gestures with the drink and Logan nods.

“Your usual. It is.”

“You’re a lifesaver,” Virgil mutters as he gratefully takes a sip of the warm beverage. “Well, shall we?”

Logan nods and the two of them head into the bookstore, beginning to browse the shelves as per usual. The only bits of conversation for a while are recommendations of stories that the other might like, but this isn’t unusual for one of these outings.

It isn’t until they both have a small stack of books each that they head to the back corner which is set up with comfy chairs, planning on reading a bit of each book to better decide which ones they’ll end up getting.

No one else is in the reading area and there’s a sense of quiet that covers that corner, making it the perfect location to ask Virgil to the gala. The minute Logan thinks of that, his nerves come back and he shakily sips at his tea, taking a few deep breaths in the hopes that Virgil doesn’t notice him acting any different than usual.

“Virgil, before we get to reading, I have something I’d like to ask you,” Logan says and Virgil looks up, sitting up a bit straighter when he sees how worried Logan is.

“Yeah, what is it?” Virgil asks, pulling the sleeves of his hoodie down over his hands and fiddling lightly with the ends, feeling anxious at the unknown of what Logan’s going to ask.

“You know the gala that my parents host every year?” Logan asks and Virgil blinks once, relaxing a bit at the topic.

“Yeah.” Virgil says, “The one you claim is so annoying since your parents keep asking if you’ve got a date for it?” Virgil snickers lightly at the look of annoyance crossing Logan’s face at the reminder.

“That’s the one. Once again, they’ve been constantly bothering me, wanting to know if this is the year I’ll have someone to come with. So, my question is, will you come to the gala with me?” Logan asks, watching as Virgil’s eyes widen and his fidgeting stops.

Virgil freezes, his mind shutting down completely. Did his crush just ask him to be his date?! What?!

The silence stretches on long enough to cause Logan’s worries to spike, afraid that he’s just ruined what he and Virgil had and thus, without thinking of what he’s saying, he speaks up, “You know? To get them off my back! I’ll make it up to you later.”

Virgil tilts his head, trying to understand just what Logan’s saying, “So this is just to get them off your back? Like a fake date?”

Logan latches onto that, despite everything screaming at him not to. “Yes. I know it’ll be a lot to do this for me but I would like to actually enjoy the gala for once.”

Virgil gives a shaky smile and takes a long sip of his hot chocolate, letting its warmth relax him. “Alright. What do you need me to do?”

As Logan explains how the gala usually goes along with what Virgil will be expected to do as his 'date,’ Virgil mentally groans. This is going to be the longest night of my life… At least it won’t be hard to pretend to like him since I already do…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Good job, Einstein,” Roman says, all-too-amused with how Logan handled the situation.

“Shut up.” Logan half-whines, “I know it’s less than ideal, but…” He glares at Roman when he starts to laugh.

“Less than ideal? You asked your crush to be your fake date! That’s as far from ideal as it gets!” Roman says between laughs.

“Oh, like you’re one to talk if I remember correctly when you asked out Patton, did you not make a fool out of yourself?” Logan asks, smirking as Roman gasps in betrayal.

“I thought we agreed never to speak of that!” Roman puts a hand on his chest, playing up the dramatics, enjoying the way it’s cheering Logan up.

“Patton found it adorable, you know that.” Logan says and sighs, “But that doesn’t change how I’m going to the gala with Virgil as my fake date.”

“Okay, okay, here’s how you can fix this,” Roman says, beginning to explain how he can recover this by the end of the night, Logan listening with rapt attention.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I can’t believe I get to pretend I like my crush. Yay me.” Virgil says deadpan, flopped across Patton’s couch, unable to stop thinking how things could go wrong.

“It could be worse! At least with him asking, he had to have some slight interest in you or he would’ve chosen someone else!” Patton says, in the process of heating up a couple cookies to comfort his friend with.

“Ugh…” Virgil groans and Patton giggles as a thought crosses his mind.

“Besides, it’s likely you’ll end up together after this! After all, isn’t this how most fake dating tropes work out?” Patton giggles as Virgil lifts his head just enough to scowl at him from across the room.

“Shut up. I just know this is going to go horribly…” Virgil buries his face back in the couch, glad at least he won’t have to dance at this thing according to Logan. Sure, there’s a dancing section, but Logan said he could get him out of it if he didn’t want to.

Patton just sighs softly, knowing it’s going to take a lot to convince Virgil that everything’s going to be okay. Thankfully, he doesn’t mind doing this for Logan’s (and Virgil’s) sake. It’s been long enough that the two have been silently pining for each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The few days up until the gala pass quickly for both of them as Logan is pulled into preparations for it and Virgil goes through his usual day-to-day activities with a touch more anxiety than usual.

On the day of the gala, Virgil heads over to Logan’s apartment as planned to get ready together and to go over any last minute things Virgil may need to know before the evening begins.

“Thank you once again for doing this.” Logan says as he lets Virgil inside, leading him to the guest bedroom, “You can get changed in here, the outfit’s already on the bed.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Virgil heads inside and shuts the door behind him, walking over and inspecting the outfit. “Damn, this is nice,” Virgil mutters as he runs a hand over the soft, dark purple fabric, opting to put it on before he accidentally does anything to ruin it.

He has no problem until it’s time to put on the navy blue tie, not quite used to having to do this. “Hey, L? Could you help me?” Virgil asks as he steps out of the bedroom, looking around for Logan.

When Logan leaves his own bedroom, Virgil’s heart stops for a few beats before pounding heavily in his chest. This is unfair… He doesn’t know I like him so I can’t say anything about how amazing that looks on him… Virgil thinks as a light flush heats his cheeks.

“Yes, Virgil? What do you need help with?” Logan asks, making a last minute adjustment to his dark purple tie.

“Could you…?” Virgil trails off as he points to the tie, causing Logan to smile and step forward, effortlessly tying Virgil’s tie while Virgil focuses on trying to breathe properly.

“There. I hope you don’t mind us matching. Roman had a feeling my parents would appreciate that and I have to agree.” Logan says, straightening the navy blue jacket he’s wearing.

“No, it’s cool. Anything else I need to know?” Virgil asks, trying to keep from feeling overly anxious now that it’s almost time. Logan will be there with him so everything will be fine.

“One thing. I managed to convince my parents to find a room a little way away from the gala and rent it out as well - one of the smaller lounge type rooms. If you are ever feeling too anxious or need a moment away from everything, tell me and we’ll head there.” Logan says softly. It’s bad enough Virgil agreed to do this. He would hate to potentially bring his crush to a panic attack with no way out of it.

Virgil relaxes a bit, his heart warming at the fact Logan did that for him. “Thanks.”

“It’s no problem.” Logan looks down at his watch, taking a deep breath, “Are you ready to go?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.” Logan nods and the two head outside where a limo is waiting. If Virgil hadn’t had prior knowledge of this, he would’ve freaked out seeing the overly lavish vehicle but instead, he just takes a deep breath and climbs inside, mentally doing a few breathing exercises to keep him calm on the way there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After arriving at the venue, Logan and Virgil take a moment outside to calm down a bit, both wanting to have a calm appearance when they enter the gala.

“Lo, can you go over what I have to do one more time?” Virgil asks, following the breathing exercises that Logan’s tapping out on his forearm.

“Of course,” Logan says, continuing to tap out the exercises as he gently explains what Virgil’s going to be doing.

Logan’s clear and precise way of explaining helps reduce Virgil’s anxieties about something going wrong on this end. It’s pretty simple as all he has to do is pretend to be his date, so things like hand or arm holding and staying close together through the evening are all he has to do.

“Okay, thank you. We can go in now.” Virgil says softly and Logan nods, extending an arm for Virgil to take, leading him into the large ballroom they’ve rented out.

“So, we’ll be left alone for a bit but I expect my mother to come by at some point to chat with me. Technically I’m supposed to chat with the other guests but she said since I have a date this time, I won’t be expected to for this gala.” Logan says quietly as they walk in, trying not to focus too much at how much he likes having Virgil on his arm.

Virgil snickers softly, able to see how relieved Logan is that he won’t have to talk to people. “You look pretty happy about that.” Virgil teases and Logan huffs, nudging him with his elbow.

“Quiet you. These people can be insufferable at times and besides, you’re much better company than they could ever be.” Logan replies quickly, taking a moment to assess where his parents and siblings are in the room.

While Logan’s a bit distracted, Virgil’s face has gone bright red with the compliment. Logan is able to fluster him so easily, it’s a bit unfair that he can’t do the same.

Before Virgil has the chance to come up with a suitable response, Logan warns that his mother is coming over. Virgil nods and stands up a bit straighter, ready to play his part to the best of his ability.

“Hello, mother,” Logan says, accepting her hug with a relaxed familiarity. His mother always had been more of a hugger than his father.

“So, this is the Virgil I’ve heard so much about!” His mother says and Logan nods, Virgil letting go of Logan’s arm to offer a handshake, blinking in surprise when he’s brought in for a hug instead. “It’s so nice to meet you!” She says and Virgil nods.

“It’s nice to meet you too, ma'am.” Logan’s mother smiles at this and lets him go, watching as he tucks himself into Logan’s side.

“Believe me the pleasure is mine. Now, I’m sorry I don’t have the time to stay and chat but we’ll see each other again, won’t we?” Logan’s mother says, “Logan, do bring him by more often from now on.”

Logan blinks, a light blush spreading across his face. “Yes, mother.” His mother smiles and heads off to the next group of guests while Logan takes a second to regain his composure.

“So, the evening is ours I guess. We can do whatever you want now that we’ve met her. My father will be too busy for any such greetings tonight as he’s too busy trying to get donations.” Logan says, rolling his eyes faintly.

Virgil frowns slightly at the look of displeasure in Logan’s eyes and thinks on how to cheer him up. “Well, what do you say about grabbing some food and using that room you mentioned to keep away from everyone?”

Logan smiles at the option, “I would say that’s a great idea.” Virgil returns the smile and they head over to the snack table, both taking a few things and sneaking out of the room.

The lounge is a much-needed relief from the constant chatter the ballroom had, completely and blissfully empty apart from Logan and Virgil.

“I have a question first,” Virgil says before they get to talking about anything else and Logan makes a confused sound. “How much do you talk about me to your mother?”

Logan’s eyes widen and he blinks for a moment, unable to respond properly. Virgil can’t help but smile in amusement at the way that little detail seemed to freeze him.

“It’s fine, I get it, you had to talk about me once you mentioned your date, I’m just teasing you,” Virgil says when it’s been too long without a response from Logan.

“True. But, I- uh- ugh…” Logan groans when the words won’t come, Virgil growing concerned at how he’s acting. “I have something to say and I need to do it now before I lose any last shred of courage that I have,” Logan says finally and Virgil sits up, setting a hand on Logan’s forearm, pushing down any anxiety that those words cause.

When Virgil gives a nod, Logan takes a deep breath, “The thing is… I talked to her about you so much because I hadn’t planned on this being a fake date…” Logan says softly, looking down at his hands. “I messed up how I planned on asking and then jumped at the chance to keep our relationship the way it was in case you didn’t feel the same and–”

Virgil presses a hand over Logan’s mouth when he starts rambling, looking him in the eyes. “Logan, what exactly are you saying right now?” Virgil asks, trembling with the hope that 'feel the same’ means what he thinks it does.

Virgil removes his hand and Logan takes it in his own, ignoring the soft gasp Virgil makes when he squeezes it softly. “I’m saying that I love you, Virgil.”

Virgil’s heart melts at hearing those words finally - finally - from Logan, a smile spreading across his face. “I love you too, you big dummy,” Virgil says and Logan’s eyes fill with relief and love.

“I have one more request of you, Virgil,” Logan says and Virgil gives a slight nod. “Can I kiss you?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Virgil says as he pulls him in by his tie, their lips crashing together in a perfect, imperfect first kiss.

The rest of the night they spend together in that room, laughing and chatting in between kisses, drunk off the feeling of their requited love.


End file.
